If Only(YueHatake)
If Only is a one shot of Bardock and the Saiyans in Hell. Yes, I know you're just a soul when you die, but I wanted to write it. The lone warrior grimaced as someone called his name. "Bardock! Heard your son had twins!" He looked down to see his friend, Toma, grin up at him. "Kakarot or Raditz?..Huh.." He said as he jumped off the barren tree. "I think it was Kakarot." Toma laughed, "cos Raditz is too snooty to settle for an alien." Bardock sighed, looking up at the barrier that confined him to Hell. Knowing that his son was a strong warrior already was enough to make Bardock desperately want to see him. "So, what're the twins' genders?" He turned to his friend, who cheerfully said, "I think they're fraternal twins, one a boy, the other a girl. Not sure what he named them though." Ardisha, Bardock's mate, approached. She smirked, hands on her hips, as she said, "Let me guess. Toma here told ya we're grandparents?" Bardock winced as he looked at her, seeing the traces of Raditz, their first son, in her. The boy had inherited her widow's peak, eye shape, and wild long hair. "Yeah, he did." He muttered as he returned to looking back at the barrier. Ardisha and Toma frowned when they realized what the warrior was looking at. "You know," Ardisha said gently, placing her hand on his shoulder, "We can't see Raditz, or Kakarot, or even our grandchildren, no matter how hard we try. Maybe, if the troublemakers do something stupid, we'll see them someday." Bardock turned his face a few inches to catch the sympathetic smile from her. "I don't need to know that Ardisha." He rudefully jerked away. She sighed as she looked back at Toma. "We're going to go see who the noobs in Hell are...We'll be back soon." The two Saiyans turned and blasted off. The lone Saiyan jumped back onto his perch and let his head hit the branch supporting him. His black onyx eyes slowly returned to the barrier, his desire to leave growing stronger, like a moth attracted to the light of a buzz light. He turned his head and scowled as two ogres approached. "YOU! Out of the tree!! You are not allowed up there!" The red ogre yelled, pointing his fat finger at him. Bardock shot the ogres a deadly look, and the ogre drew back. His friend, however, was used to the Saiyan attitude. He swung his club into the dead tree, startling Bardock into jumping off. "We said, out of the tree!" Bardock snuck looks to see a crowd of villains surround him. "Hey! He looks like that kid who killed me!" "Yeah! I bet he's that brat Goku!" "Let's get him!" The angry mob began to charge, but the ogres held them back. "You Hell fiends, stay back! Back!" They yelled, turning their backs on the Saiyan, who made his escape. He ran past the Bloody Pond, tired and panting. He saw the wild mane of Ardisha and veered off, straight towards her and Toma. "What's wrong Bardock? An ogre grab your tail?" She laughed, waiting for a comeback from her mate. The embarrassed veteran snapped at her, "No! These little freaks tried to fight me because I look like some guy named Goku!" "Goku? What kind of name is that?" Toma asked, scratching his head. Ardisha thought for a moment. "Isn't that Kakarot's new name or something? He was adopted by those Humans remember?" Bardock straightened, saying, "Well, if it IS Kakarot, he sure beat a whole lot of enemies if a whole crowd knew who he was." He grinned, starting to laugh. "Our son became a fine warrior," Ardisha smiled, "Now what do we do about Raditz?" Category:YueHatake Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Hell